Fiona-Imogen Relationship
The relationship between Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno is known as Fimogen (Fi'ona/I'mogen). SourceRelationship History Overview Fiona and Imogen became friends in Season 11 through their mutual friend, Eli. After crushing on Imogen throughout all of the second half of season 11, Fiona finally confesses her love for her and they begin a relationship in In the Cold, Cold Night (2). Season 11 In Underneath It All, Imogen approaches Fiona in class and asks how her summer was. Imogen begins telling Fiona about her break, as Fiona nervously looks around the room for a seat, not wanting to be seen talking to Imogen, who is widely regarded as a "freak" by her fellow peers. Imogen asks Fiona if she wants to sit next to her, but Fiona lies, telling her that she promised Marisol she'd sit with her. After Fiona and Marisol become acquainted, Katie joins them. Eager to become friends with the most popular girls in grade 12, Fiona offers to host a senior party to kick off the new school year. Fiona runs into Eli and Imogen in the hallway after class, and mentions her party. Eli jokingly asks whether his invite got lost in the mail. Fiona tells Eli that she did not think he would be interested in coming. Eli says he isn't, but says that Imogen may be interested. Fiona awkwardly tells Imogen that the party is really more of a "small get together", but invites her out of pity. Imogen tells Fiona how happy the invitation has made her, especially since most of the girls at Degrassi are so cruel to her. Fiona talks to her about her own problems fitting in, and how they led to her alcoholism. Fiona then suggests that Imogen come over to her condo a few hours before the party, so that she can help her get ready. While talking to Marisol and Katie later in the hallway, Fiona tells them that she invited Imogen to the party. Katie and Marisol are surprised, but Fiona encourages them to give Imogen a chance. As Fiona is getting her condo ready for the party, Imogen comes over in a very unusual outfit. Fiona, worried that Imogen will embarrass her, suggests that she change into one of her dresses. Imogen is aware that Fiona is worried about being embarrassed by her, and tells her so. She also mentions that she doesn't care what others think of her. Fiona tells Imogen that if she were a little more concerned about what others think of her, the girls could all become friends. Imogen gives in and changes into a more glamorous outfit. At the party, Imogen suggests they all play charades. Marisol makes fun of the idea, but Fiona covers it up as a joke. She suggests Truth or Dare instead. During the game, Owen dares Fiona to drink a bottle of tequila. When Fiona hesitates, Imogen stands up for her. She tells the others to leave Fiona alone because she's an alcoholic. Fiona denies it, asking Imogen why she would say such a thing. She gets out of drinking the tequila by telling the others that she doesn't want to get sick at her own party. She then suggests they all go to Degrassi to pull a senior prank. After arriving at Degrassi, everyone wraps the cafeteria in tin foil. Meanwhile, Imogen wanders off to go explore the school with Marisol. When the janitor is spotted by Drew and Owen, Fiona tells them that they can't leave until they find Imogen and Marisol. Marisol runs back alone, telling the others that Imogen went off on her own. Everyone decides to leave Imogen behind, and Fiona reluctantly goes along with them. The next day, Fiona goes to Imogen's house to convince her to keep quiet about the prank. Imogen then says she doesn't like being a scapegoat, to which Fiona replies that she was the only one caught so she should take the blame. Imogen tries to explain that she was locked in the closet, but Fiona doesn't listen. She walks off saying that if she tells Mr. Simpson anyone else was involved they'll deny it. Later at Degrassi, Fiona offers to make it up to Imogen after learning that Imogen's been suspended for a month and was ordered to clean up the cafeteria. Imogen ignores her efforts and walks off, stating that she can't believe she wanted to be friends with Fiona last year. Fiona later shows up at the cafeteria after being punished as well. She tells Imogen she she was right about Katie and Marisol. The two initiate a friendship after Imogen forgives Fiona. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Fiona realizes she has a crush on Imogen. They are partners on a school project. Fiona plays matchmaker to distract herself with her friends. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Imogen thinks that Fiona is setting her and Eli up because she doesn’t want to be friends anymore, but Fiona assures her that’s not the case. Later, Eli and Imogen tell Fiona that they talked and have decided to go out on a date. Fiona’s plan worked; she pretends to be happy for them, but feels sad because she still has feelings for Imogen. In Need You Now (2), Imogen rants about her relationship with Eli to Fiona at Fiona's condo. They are seen holding a lamp and umbrella after Eli breaks in. Eli and Imogen argue whilst Fiona, Imogen and Adam think Eli's having a manic episode. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Fiona approaches Imogen, who is reading a book, and they discuss the rumors about Katie's drug problem and how now is the time to strike. Fiona and Imogen walk into the student counsel room as Fiona tries to suggest an end-of-semester holiday event, which Marisol doesn't want to hear, and gets Mo to lock them out. After talking to Eli, Fiona successfully convinces Mr. Simpson to allow her and Imogen to organize a festival. Fiona tells Imogen of the idea at her loft, who is very excited and names it a 'Frostival', kissing Fiona on the cheek. The next day, Marisol insults Fiona by saying "If you weren't rich, who would you even be?", calling Imogen Fiona's girlfriend and in result, Fiona and Imogen lock her out of the student counsel room as revenge for the day before. Imogen and Fiona are partners for a project, with Imogen as Eli stated "leaving the crush door wide open.". Fiona and Imogen, later, are seen being very successful in selling tickets for the frostival. In''' In The Cold, Cold Night (2)', Fiona is upset that she has to cancel the frostival and disappoint Imogen. Imogen comes to Fiona's house excited for the frostival and Fiona snaps at her that there are more important things, and informs her that she is broke and has to cancel it. Imogen calls her a quitter and leaves. Fiona ends up raising money for the frostival and makes up with both Imogen and rival Marisol. On the ferris wheel, Fiona lunges out and kisses Imogen and finally confesses to having a crush on her. She babbles on about the crush but Imogen stops her and kisses her again, saying she's wanted to do it for a long time. She isn't sure about her sexuality, but tells Fiona she couldn't have been more obvious about liking her. They are later seen holding hands before Imogen goes to buy some cotton candy while Holly J. and Fiona discuss her newfound relationship. Season 12 . Timeline *Start Up: 'In The Cold, Cold Night (2) '''(1145) Gallery 578px-Degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-full-p23.jpg 113232-1.jpg 431px-Degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-5.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h52m02s142.jpg 497px-Degrassi-episode-1132-02.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h42m19s204.jpg 497px-Degrassi-episode-1132-03.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h37m55s157.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h51m21s241.jpg 578px-Picture17.png Normal_th_degras1si_s11e33101.jpg Normal_th_de1grassi_s11e33200.jpg 489px-Fdsdsss.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h56m31s7.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h55m45s53.jpg 5433D.jpg 5636.jpg 34534RE.jpg 53ER.jpg Tumblr m44oywUcNo1qavd70o1 500.jpg Tumblr m44mkiMYm71qd96nvo10 250.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0397.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0277.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0148.jpg Tumblr m493gbYvz41r2twn7.png Degrassi Nov18th SS 1399.jpg Degrassi Nov18th SS 1399.jpg Tumblr m1ewgfAP451qjdicp.png Tumblr m1fdsgzrTy1qgp921o1 500.png Tumblr m1kqmldqZ41r18uvso4 250.png Tumblr m1931uF8KP1qbk0b8o1 500.png Fimogen6.jpg Fimogen4.jpg Fimogen2.jpg Fimogen.jpg 34534.jpg fiona and imogen kiss.jpg Degrassiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg Sdfsdfwerwer.jpg Degrassi-Cast-Faves.jpg Fimogen3.png|Fimogen Tumblr m6wfmq98En1r2bqr5o1 500.png Dg120506-10.jpg Dg120506-9.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:LGBT Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:LGBT Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:LGBT Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:LGBT